The embodiments described herein relate to steering wheel assemblies and, more particularly, to a stationary steering wheel assembly, as well as methods associated with controlling the stationary steering wheel assembly.
As autonomously driven vehicles are developed, a number of opportunities will evolve related to comfort, entertainment and functionality for drivers. Steering wheels are commonly limited to standard driving positions due to the need for a driver to handle the steering wheel during operation of the vehicle. These limitations may be unnecessary during an autonomous driving mode of a vehicle.